Celesta Moone
Celesta "Cel" Marie Smith is a witch and one of the two main protagonists of The Broken Series. She is best friends with Ophelia Ross, Elle Harris, Amberly Wise, and Amelia Carter. She is currently in a relationship with Sheldon Pierce. Early History Celesta "Cel" Marie Smith was born on March 18, 1995, to Miranda Smith and Jeff Smith. She was also born on the same day as her best friend Ally Ross. Growing up, she was taught the foundations of her family's witch legacy, along with her other friends, Elle, Amy, Elia, and Amber. Out of the group, she was the tomboy. Sometime in 2005, she attended Redwood Academy, a middle school in Seaside, California, along with her other friends. She later went to Franklin High School, to where she is currently attending. The Broken Series Darkness Descending In the beginning of Darkness Descending, Celesta is seen with her friend Allison at a park in Seaside. There, she meets Sheldon Pierce, and the two instantly seem to connect, and Celesta begins to develop a crush on him. Later, along with her best friends, they are starting their first day of senior year. Heartless Shattered Spells Awakened Until Dawn Appearance Cel is described as having an athletic build, standing at 5'8". She always wore jeans and T-shirts, generally having a tomboy sense of style throughout most of Till Darkness Falls. She has nearly waist length dark brown hair, that is wavy. Her eyes are described as being shockingly blue, almost like two sapphires. Sheldon described her as being one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Personality Celesta is said to be fun, outgoing, and never afraid to speak her mind. She also has a sarcastic sense of humor, something she has in common with most of her friends. She showed no fear in saving her friends when their lives were in danger, and she is a natural leader at heart. She was at once a hopeless romantic, falling for Sheldon when they met in 2012, but as time went on, Celesta hardened into a strong and brave young woman. 'Abilities' Celesta has all the powers of a witch. As a Hathaway, and reincarnation of Claire, she is a very powerful witch. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * 'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. * '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People -'''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. Relationships * TBA Book Appearances ''Darkness Descending'' '''Chapter Titles * Prologue (Did Not Appear) * The Reckoning (Mentioned) * Forgotten (Does Not Appear) * The Glimpse (Appeared) * Sins of the Past (Did Not Appear) * Trails of Magic (Appeared) * Broken Shards (Appeared) * Day Terrors (Appeared) * Know Thy Enemy (Appeared) * Bright Eyes (Narrator/Appleared) * The Undead (N/A) Trivia Category:Characters Category:The Broken Series Character